Malevolent Reign
by Primal WolfBlood
Summary: Following on from Malevolent Love and Malevolent Domination, the Malevolent Trilogy ends with a bang, as the ever expanding crew visits Walford. See them work with resident Shakil to turn the residents into puppets, one unfortunate person at a time.


Disclaimer: The opinions stated by characters in this story do not reflect my opinions in any way, shape, or form. This is purely a story, and I am expressing the views of the characters.

Malevolent Reign, an Eastenders story

 **Coming after Emmerdale's Malevolent Love and Coronation Street's Malevolent Domination, this follows Phil and his ever increasing band of followers as they look to take over a third area. And they've gone big this time, going to London.**

Belle: 'So this is London?'

Phil: 'It is. No time to enjoy it though, we have work to do. I got in contact with a friend of a friend, he wanted to speak to us. Called Shakil. How's Carly doing back there?'

Belle: 'Still emotionless. Good job I went back there for you.'

Phil: 'It is. Because you're a good girl Belle. I know that through our love, you'll always obey.'

Belle: 'Of course I will.' We then pulled up outside the warehouse where we were meeting Shakil. When we got in there, he was already waiting for us.

Shakil: 'Yo man, you were due here half an hour ago. What took you so long?'

Phil: 'Not been in London for years- forgot about traffic. Let's cut to the chase, because I want to do business with you. What do you want?'

Shakil: 'There's this girl yeah, called Bex. I love her right, and I wanna be with her. Only problem is we had an argument ages ago'

Belle: 'We're aware of what happened.'

Phil: 'Calm Belle. Sit down while I braid your hair for you.' She then did that. 'So cut to the chase.'

Shakil: 'So I heard you can get people to do what you want, influence them right?'

Phil: 'I have my methods.'

Shakil: 'I was hoping you could help me out. I can pay you if you like.'

Phil: 'We'll do a deal, because I'm looking for more recruits here. £1000, and you act as a guide to help us with our recruiting. In return, we'll make her love you forever.'

Shakil: 'What do you mean by guide?'

Phil: 'Tell us where the best hiding spots are, help us source where to recruit.'

Shakil: 'Deal man. I'll sign a contract or whatever.'

Phil: 'No need. If you don't follow our orders, I'll have Belle kill you. Now I've been working on my methods recently, so let's get cracking. First Shakil, you're going to get me my £1000. I want it within 24'

Shakil: 'I'll get it for you within an hour. Wait here and I'll get it for you.'

Phil: 'Hold you to that. 60 minutes.' Shakil then ran off.

Belle: 'You really think he'll do it?'

Phil: 'Yeah. Where's Carly?'

Belle: 'With Sophie at the back.'

Phil: 'Bind her hands and bring her to me.'

Belle: 'Yes master.' Belle then walked over to Carly, who had her hair in a ponytail and a vacant expression on her face, and bound her hands with rope, before dragging her over.

Phil: 'Hail me Carly.'

Carly: 'Hail my master, he controls me, I am nothing.'

Phil: 'Correct, you are nothing. Sophie, come here.' With a scrunchie in her ponytail, Sophie came up to face her master. 'Both of you, kneel down.' As they knelt down, he pulled out an iron bar. 'Being no more than machines, I can do what I like to you. All women should bow down to me.' He then hit them both repeatedly in the back with the iron bar, as Shakil returned.

Shakil: 'Woah man, what are you doing?'

Phil: 'Nothing for you to worry about. Did you get the money?'

Shakil: '£3000. The other lot's because I was wondering if you could allow me to control Bex?'

Phil: 50/50 is the best I'll offer you. But for that price, I'll do 50/50.'

Shakil: 'Sure thing man. Also, her friend Louise'

Phil: '50/50 for both of them for £3000.'

Shakil: 'So, when do we start?'

Phil: 'Start now. We'll start with this Louise. Where is she?'

Shakil: 'Coming home from school.'

Phil: 'Shakil, you, me, and Bethany are going to do this job. You two kidnap her, and bung her into the boot. I'll be the getaway driver. I have disguises for us all.'

Shakil: 'I'm good thanks, we're leaving after this, me, Bex, and Louise.'

Phil: 'Fine. Belle, you and Sophie are in charge. If either of you need to leave, do not both leave at the same time. Do I make myself clear?'

Belle + Sophie: 'Yes master!'

Phil: 'Good. Bethany, let's go.' The 3 of them then left the warehouse, with Phil and Bethany fitting their disguises on the way out. They then made the short drive to the school.

Outside the school

Louise: 'I really think we should be cutting Bex some slack.'

Madison: 'No way, this I way too much fun. Besides, did you forget some of the stuff she said about you?'

Lousie: 'How do I know she said that? I never heard half of those things.' The car then screeched to a halt, and Shakil got out with the disguised Bethany.

Madison: 'Hey Shakil, just talking about your ex Bex.'

Shakil: 'Louise, it's Bex- we need you to come.'

Lousie: 'No way am I trusting something you said Shakil.'

Shakil: 'We're not giving you the choice.' Bethany then pushed Madison and Alexandra into the road, while Shakil grabbed Louise.

Louise: 'Let me go Shakil! Let me go!' Shakil dragged her towards the open boot, and threw her in. 'Let me out of here!' Her cries were in vain though, as Shakil closed the boot, before him and Bethany got back in.

Shakil: 'Let's go.'

Phil: 'I'm going to drive quickly, just so you know. That's the best way to keep you safe.'

Shakil: 'You wanna keep me safe?'

Phil: 'It's a case of mutual interest. You're helping us out.' He then drovew off at breakneck speed, tyres screeching. When they got back to the warehouse, Shakil dragged Lousie out, and forced her to walk up the stairs. She was then tied to a chair.

Lousie: 'When I get out of here Shakil, I'm going to hurt you.'

Shakil: 'Good luck doing that when you're my bitch.' Phil then looked over at Sophie. 'Sophie, do your thing.' Sophie then walked over, with a pendulum.

Sophie: 'Louise, watch the pendulum swing from side to side, and you will do as you are told. You will obey Phil and Shakil. Keep watching the pendulum.' At this point, Lousie was silenced, completely obsessed by the pendulum. 'When I click my fingers, you will be in a type of hypnotic trance. You will do whatever you are instructed to for 1 whole hour.' She then clicked her fingers, and Lousie was entranced.

Phil: 'Shakil, do what you like with her while we get the machine set up. But don't leave this floor.' Shakil then slashed the rope used to bind her. 'Do you mind? That's industrial rope, that's £20 a metre.'

Shakil: 'Sorry man. Louise, come to me and take your shirt off.' Lousie then walked over, ponytail swinging from side to side just like the pendulum, and took off her tie, before starting to unbutton her shirt. 'Has she got any personality?'

Phil: 'No, that comes with our machinery. Trust us Shakil, this will work.'

Shakil: 'Yeah, I trust you man. We're cool. Any help needed?'

Phil: 'I like your attitude. But to do this, you need to be absolutely certain on how to do it. We're working with very sensitive equipment here, and one false move could lead to thousands of pounds wasted.'

Shakil: 'Wanted to ask you something- why'd you need the money?'

Phil: 'All this recruiting takes it's toll. I've not got the money for plane tickets back to Spain. That's why I needed the money. Although, I could just'

Shakil: 'Just do what?'

Phil: 'Never mind, we'll get to that later.' Nearly half an hour later, the machine was erected.

Shakil: 'What's going on? Her body's shaking, and her expression keeps changing?'

Phil: 'The trance is wearing off. Belle, is everything in place?'

Belle: 'A-Ok.'

Phil: 'Good. Shakil, quickly place Louise on the chair, under that spike. Sophie, how long do we have until the spell wears off?'

Sophie: 'I'd estimate 3, maybe 4 minutes.'

Phil: 'We need to do this rapid then.' Shakil dragged Louise up, and shoved her into the seat. 'Belle, spike greased?'

Belle: 'Just done it.' Just then, Louise started coming to. 'Sha… Shakil… what's going on?'

Phil: 'She's coming to, we have a couple of minutes. Belle, let's do this.' Belle then switched the machine on, and it roared into life, as the spike plunged into Louise's head, knocking her out cold.

Shakil: 'Is it… happening?'

Phil: 'Just in time. Good job Belle.'

Belle: 'All for the cause.'

Shakil: 'How long does this take?'

Belle: 'From my experience, about an hour for the spike, and then after the chip, about 9 hours.'

Shakil: 'You were?'

Belle: 'First recruit like this. Completely brainwashed. As I remain.'

Shakil: 'You're ok with that?'

Belle: 'Everything's good now I have no responsibility. I don't have to put up with stuff like college, getting a job, breathing, all I need is my master. He has everything I could ever want.'

Phil: 'Louise should be a lot quicker than that. Belle's exceptionally strong-minded. With her, probably about half the recovery time.'

Shakil: 'And personality?'

Phil: 'The personality chip generally takes about 12-24 hours to activate fully. My suggestion is that you go home, and then come back in the morning to talk about how we get Rebecca.'

Shakil: 'Understood. Can I see how it's done first though, the chip stuff?'

Phil: 'Sure.' After Rebecca had been filled with the fluid, she had her head opened up, and the chip inserted into her brain.

Shakil: 'What is that fluid?'

Phil: 'It's a strong nerve sedative. I don't know what's in it, all I know is that it's very expensive.'

Shakil: 'How'd you get it?'

Phil: 'It's easy to get if you're looking in the right place. It's in the dark web.'

Shakil: 'Dark web?'

Phil: 'It's the bit of the internet the reigime don't want you to see. It doesn't come up on search engines, you need the correct software. Once you're on there, it's available on various black markets. But they don't do bargains. Because anyone who has the Dark Web has money, that's the theory at least. Anyway, you'd better get going.'

Shakil: 'Where do you lot sleep?'

Belle: 'I don't need sleep, I am not like most humans. I am mechanical.'

Phil: 'Not completely mechanical, but she dosen't need to sleep, nor breathe, nor eat, nor go to the toilet. But she does need to drink a lot of water. Out of all of us lot, only l actually need sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, 8:30am.'

SHakil: 'Got it.'

The next morning

Shakil arrived bang on half 8, while we were clearing up the warehouse.

Shakil: 'So is it done?'

Phil: 'What?'

Shakil: 'Louise?'

Phil: 'Oh, she's done, yeah.'

Shakil: 'Where is she?'

Phil: 'She's outdoors with Belle at the moment. Just trying to keep up pretences, and also making sure that Rebecca hasn't gotten wind of what's going on. They'll be back in any time.'

Shakil: 'What's the plan for today then?'

Phil: 'I'll go into that when Belle's back in.'

Shakil: 'Louise obedient?'

Phil: 'Should be. Not actually seen her, only just got up about 20 minutes ago. But bearing in mind her and Belle aren't in here, I'm guessing that it went fairly well.' Belle and Louise then returned, with Louise's school uniform replaced by a black and pink jumpsuit. 'How is she?'

Belle: 'Things are going rather well. Her personality's nowhere close to developing yet, but she's fully under control. Half to both of you.'

Phil: 'Good. Now we need to work on a plan to get Rebecca. Shakil, you're our guide, will we be able to get to her yet?'

Shakil: 'Got a way to make it easier.'

Belle: 'Go on.'

Shakil: 'Her Dad's girlfriend. She's called Stacey, and they're well close.'

Phil: 'Considering they're in a relationship, I figured they might be.'

Shakil: 'No, Stacey and Bex.'

Phil: 'So we recruit her?'

Shakil: 'Yeah. I could knock her out and get her here… with some help.'

Phil: 'I'll provide the distraction for this one. You gag her and knock her out. Belle, Sophie, keep an eye on stuff.' Phil and Shakil then left for Stacey's house. When they got there, they made a final arrangement. 'So I'll provide the distraction, you grab Stacey. Radio me when you're done, and I'll wrap up the distraction.'

Shakil: 'Got it.' Phil then knocked on the front door while Shakil sneaked around the back.

Martin: 'Who are you?'

Phil: 'Hi, I'm P.C. Joseph Marquis from Walford Police Station.'

Martin: 'Bex hasn't done'

Phil: 'I'm here investigating drug smuggling. And several people have identified your daughter Rebecca as a potential witness. I just need to ask a few questions. We can go in or do it here, I don't mind.'

Martin: 'Just do it here then.'

Phil: 'On the evening of the 24th January 2017, where was your daughter between 4pm and 11pm?'

Martin: 'Uh, she was here until about 8, then she went over to her friend's house.'

Phil: 'Who is this friend?'

Martin: 'Louise- Louise Mitchell.'

Phil: 'Thanks. Also, do you know of anyone who may be or has been involved in drug usage?'

Martin: 'For how long?'

Phil: 'Say the past year.'

Martin: 'No, I don't know anyone who's been involved in anything like that in the past year.' Shakil then radioed in.

Shakil: 'Suspect arrested.'

Phil: 'Thanks Sgt. Khan. Well, it looks like our time together is over, but here's my number, and feel free to call me if you notice anything suspicious.'

Martin: 'I will do, thanks.' After handing him a fake phone number, I met up with Shakil in an alleyway.

Phil: 'How did it go?'

Shakil: 'Just gagged her in time. Then I choked her out.' Just then, Stacey came to again.

Stacey: 'What are you doing Shakil? Let me go!'

Phil: 'If you don't stop screaming, we won't let you go.'

Stacey: 'Tell me where you're taking me and I'll shut up.'

Shakil: 'Taking you to a warehouse. You'll learn what we're doing there.' Stacey was then thrown to Phil, who dragged her back to the warehouse unspotted. When they got there, Louise was stood there, just staring at Stacey.

In the warehouse

Stacey: 'Louise, am I glad to see you. What's going on here?'

Louise: 'I must obey Master Shakil.'

Shakil: 'Louise, choke Stacey out. Make sure she is unconscious before letting up.' Louise then pulled Stacey back by her ponytail, and started choking.

Stacey: 'Don't do it Louise, please, I'm begging you.'

Louise: 'I only obey Master Shakil.' Eventually, Stacey was choked out, and Shakil pushed her into the seat, before the spike came down.

Several hours later

Stacey was stood there along with Louise, both of them wearing jumpsuits (Black with Pink trim for Louise, and Royal Blue with Green trim for Stacey).

Phil: 'Right, our job now is to recruit Rebecca. Stacey, welcome.'

Stacey: 'I must obey my master.' Stacey's ponytail had been taken down, and replace with 4 black hair pins holding her hair back on each side. Louise's personality was now developing. She was evil, dark and quiet, fully obedient.

Shakil: 'Phil's plan is simple. Stacey, Louise, you two will grab Bex from the school, where she is performing at the moment. We will use the pretence of a fire alarm, to be set off by Belle. You knock Bex out cold by hitting her with these wooden bats at the same time, and then rush her to the car, where Phil is waiting. I'll be a lookout.'

Louise: 'Yes master Shakil, I will obey.' The plan then commenced with Phil driving the 4 others to the school. When they got there, everyone other than Phil got out of the car, and Shakil walked Louise and Stacey to the gates. They then left with Belle, and Shakil stayed on the lookout.

In the school

Louise and Stacey found Bex shortly after her performance with the crowd still applauding in the hall.

Bex: 'Oh, hey Stacey, what are you two doing here?'

Louise: 'You're coming with us.'

Stacey: 'You must obey Master Shakil.'

Bex: 'What… what the hell are you on about? I told you, me and Shakil, we're over.'

Louise: 'This isn't an option.'

Bex: 'Erm no, I've got every right to choose who I'm in love with. Me and Shakil, we're done, absolutely. Now if you don't mind, I've got somewhere to be.'

Stacey: 'You will join us.' As Bex barged past them, Louise the back of her knee with the bat. Louise then stood in front of Bex, as she tried to claw herself up.

Bex: 'What's gotten into you Lou?'

Louise: 'Shakil is my master, I love him, he wants you to join us.'

Bex: 'I'm going to join him aren't I? Take me then, I have nothing to live for anyway.' Stacey and Louise then hit her in either side of her head with their bats, leaving her not even breathing. Louise then radioed in to Shakil.

Louise: 'Master Shakil, she isn't breathing.'

Phil: 'Don't worry about that, I've been working on something for just that purpose. Drag her back here.' They then did that. Once they'd put Bex's corpse in the boot of the car, Phil radioed into Belle. 'Belle, you can set the fire alarm off now.'

Belle: 'As you demand master.' Belle then set the fire alarm off, before running away. When she got back, they drove off at top speed, just as the school emerged. When they got back, Bex was breathing again. Shakil then showed Phil a picture.

Phil: 'What- they're dead?'

Shakil: 'Yeah. Was wondering if you could get them back and under your control?'

Phil: 'I reckon it'll work. Sarah, Victoria, come here.' They then both came over, looking absent-minded as ever. 'Tonight, you two will be graverobbers. You will go to these two graves and dig the bodies out. Once that's done, place them in these bags and bring them back. Understand?' They both nodded, Sarah's hair in a ponytail, and Victoria's now bright red hair in pigtails. Meanwhile, Bex was being converted.

Several Hours Later

By the time the graverobbers returned with Ronnie and Roxy's corpses, Bex was fully converted, now wearing a black jumpsuit with purple trim, as well as a black and purple choker, and her hair plaited with a scrunchie. Stacey's personality had now developed- she was loud and brash, showing everyone what her new outlook was.

Phil: 'You get those bodies?'

Sarah: 'Yes master.'

Phil: 'Dump the first one in the chair. Belle, have you reconfigured the machine?'

Belle: 'Just need a couple more minutes.'

Phil: 'Rebecca, kneel before me.' She then walked over, completely brainwashed. I then stroked her hair a couple of times. 'Shakil, take over.' Shakil then came over to program her.

Shakil: 'Bex, you are nothing without me. You, me, Louise, we're all going to live together. You're both my girlfriends. You're both madly in love with me, and will do whatever I order you to.'

Bex: 'Yes master Shakil.'

Shakil: 'Can we go now then?'

Phil: 'There's one more thing I need you to do. We're going to take over this place completely. Where does everyone gather usually?'

SHakil: 'Queen Vic pub.'

Phil: 'Good. Once Ronnie and Roxy are with us, we're going to brainwash the entire pub. Because I've imbued Sophie and Belle with much power. Using them both will control them all instantly. We can then start converting them one at a time. First though, we need to convert these two.'

Shakil: 'When can I go?'

Phil: 'Once we've brainwashed them all, then you can go. But first, I want you to sign a contract saying that you'll bring the girls over once a month.'

Shakil: 'Every 2 weeks- it'd be my honour. You're an inspiring guy, you know that?'

Phil: 'Thanks. It'd be nice to have you over. Where are you moving to?'

Shakil: 'Australia. But after this, we'll have more than enough money to afford it.'

Phil: 'Exactly.'

Belle: 'I think the machine's ready now.'

Phil: 'Thanks Belle. Right, let's switch this baby on.' The machine then fired into life, and Ronnie's body was gripped tightly by the pincers. Spikes then pierced the deceased woman's flesh, before an adapted fluid was poured into her body. A massive electric charge was then applied, and she came back to life, eyes completely blackened.

Shakil: 'Woah man, that's amazing.'

Phil: 'I know it is. Ronnie, walk over here.' Like a machine, she walked over slowly.

Shakil: 'Completely mechanical?'

Phil: 'Pretty much. She has no soul, no spirit, no mind. All she has is us.'

Shakil: 'Can she die?'

Phil: 'You can't kill something that's dead. Convert the other one as well.' After Ronnie and Roxy's convertions finally ended, we made our final plans. 'Right, the plan is that we all go in there. Belle, Sophie, you both use your full power to influence everyone in the pub. Then we bring them out and start converting. Shakil, once we've started conversions, your lot can leave.'

Shakil: 'Nah man, I'm staying until it's all done. We're in this together. After the conversions are done, we'll head off to the airport. That alright man?'

Phil: 'Sounds good.' After Belle and Sophie let their hair down, we left for the pub, where pretty much the entire square had gathered in anticipation for the "council meeting" that was taking place. When we got there, everyone looked shocked.

In the pub

Martin: 'Bex, Stacey, what's going on? Why are you with him?' Martin then started pointing at Shakil.

Shakil: 'Stacey, choke him out will ya?'

Stacey: 'Yes master.' Stacey walked over to Martin, and threw him to the ground, before pushing down on his windpipe. I then stroked the back of Louise's ponytail.

Phil: 'We came here to tell you that in the next couple of minutes, we will be taking over all of your minds. Any questions? Actually, I'm not interested in that.'

Whitney: 'But Ronnie and Roxy… they're… they're there, but they're dead.'

Phil: 'They are indeed. But I brought them back as a pair of mindless zombies. Stacey, you can stop now.' As Stacey got back, Belle and Sophie made final preperations for their powers to activate. 'Belle, Sophie, do your thing. Unleash all your power.' Belle and Sophie then glowed yellow, and then red, and then black. The colour change drew everyone's attention to them, and the moment they looked at them while they were black, they were entranced, slowly being brainwashed.

After about 20 minutes, everyone was completely entranced. 'Now you will keep this radio with you. One by one, we will call you into our warehouse. In the warehouse, you will be fully converted into slaves. You all obey us now. Whitney, you can go first.' Whitney had her hair rolled up into a bun before being lead to the conversion room by Stacey.

5 hours later, in the small hours, the conversion was done. Shakil then took the money out of the wallets and purses of everybody that was converted, while Belle took all the money from the till.

Shakil: 'I'll see you around then?'

Phil: 'Here's my number, let me know when you've settled.'

Shakil: 'Sure thing. I'm looking forward to seeing you again man. And thanks.'

Phil: 'No worries. When you're settled, I'll arrange for you to come over.'

Shakil: 'Sure thing- maybe do something like this again sometime.' Shakil then left, knowing now that the job was done.

 **Walford was Conquered!**


End file.
